List of Law
The following is a list of episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit that have been Ripped from the headlines. Season 1 * 1x07: Uncivilized - The Leopold and Loeb case. * 1x09: Stocks & Bondage - The Martin Frankel case. * 1x15: Entitled - The David Berkowitz (aka The Son of Sam) case. * 1x22: Slaves - The Colleen Stan case and the Tanya Kach case. Season 2 * 2x05: Baby Killer - The Kayle Rolland case. * 2x15: Countdown - The Gary Ridgeway case. * 2x18: Manhunt - The Leonard Lake and Charles Ng case. * 2x20: Intolerance - The Wanda Holloway case. Season 3 * 3x01: Repression - The Cheryl Pierson case. * 3x05: Tangled - The Charles Stuart case. * 3x06: Redemption - The Albert DeSalvo (aka "The Boston Strangler") case. * 3x08: Inheritance - Based on the controversial debate on the impact of genetic predisposition versus environmental upbringing on the nature of violence. * 3x11: Monogamy - The Lisa M. Montgomery case. * 3x14: Counterfeit - The Craig Peyer case. Season 4 * 4x01: Chameleon - The Aileen Wuornos case. * 4x06: Angels - The Michael Skult case. * 4x13: Rotten - The Abner Louima case. * 4x24: Perfect - The Elizabeth Smart kidnapping case and the Raelian cult. Season 5 * 5x05: Serendipity - The John Schneeberger case. * 5x08: Abomination - The Westboro Baptist Church. * 5x13: Hate - Based on the nationwide trend of hatred and paranoia towards Muslims that followed the September 11 attacks. * 5x17: Mean - The Shana Sharer case. * 5x19: Sick - The Michael Jackson sex abuse allegations case. * 5x25: Head - The Mary Kay Letourneau case. Season 6 * 6x04: Scavenger - The Dennis Rader case. * 6x07: Charisma - The Marcus Wesson case. * 6x12: Identity - The David Reimer case. * 6x14: Game - The Devin Moore case. Season 7 * 7x07: Name - The boy in the box case. * 7x14: Taboo - The Holly Ashcraft case. * 7x16: Gone - The Natalee Holloway case. * 7x18: Venom - The Raymond Levi Cobb case. * 7x19: Fault - The Joseph Edward Duncan case. * 7x21: Web - The Justin Berry case. * 7x22: Influence - The Tom Cruise psychiatric drugs controversy. Season 8 * 8x04: Uncle - The Andrew Goldstein case. * 8x11: Burned - The Roger Hargrave case. * 8x15: Haystack - The Melinda Duckett suicide controversy Season 9 * 9x13: Unorthodox - The Shlomo Helbrans case and the Yehuda Kolko sexual molestation accusations. * 9x14: Inconceivable - The Ashley X controversy. * 9x17: Authority - The David Richard Stewart case. Season 10 * 10x06: Babes - The Gloucester High School teen pregnancy pact controversy. * 10x10: Smut - The Andrew Luster case. * 10x19: Selfish - The Caylee Anthony case and Jenny McCarthy's anti-vaccine activism. * 10x20: Crush - The leaked Vanessa Hudgens photos controversy and the kids for cash scandal. Season 11 * 11x21: Torch - The Cameron Todd Willingham case. Season 12 * 12x03: Behave - Based on the nationwide rape-kit backlog. * 12x06: Branded - [[wikipedia:Millennium series|The Millennium series]]. * 12x24: Smoked - The ATF gunwalking scandal. Season 13 * 13x01: Scorched Earth - The Dominique Strauss-Kahn case. * 13x02: Personal Fouls - The Graham Jones case, the Jerry Sandusky case, and the Bob Oliva and Ernest Lorch cases. * 13x03: Blood Brothers - The Arnold Schwarzenegger sexual misconduct allegations. * 13x09: Lost Traveler - The James Bulger case and the Milly Dowler case. * 13x10: Spiraling Down - The CTE controversy and the death of Dave Duerson. * 13x15: Hunting Ground - The Long Island serial killer case and the Robert Hansen case. * 13x16: Child's Welfare - The Jaycee Lee Dugard case. * 13x23: Rhodium Nights - The Greg Kelly rape allegation and the Anna Gristina and Jason Itzler escort rivalry. Season 14 * 14x01-14x02: Lost Reputation/Above Suspicion - The Anna Gristina and Jason Itzler escort rivalry. * 14x03: Twenty-Five Acts - Fifty Shades of Grey. * 14x04: Acceptable Loss - Based on the arrest of several barcode pimps in Spain. * 14x07: Vanity's Bonfire - The Senator John Edwards scandal. * 14x16: Funny Valentine - The Chris Brown case. * 14x20: Girl Dishonored - Based on recent outrage of campus rape culture, numerous school rape cases including the Steubenville High School rape case, Project Unbreakable, and the Know Your IX movement. Season 15 * 15x02: Imprisoned Lives - The Ariel Castro case. * 15x03: American Tragedy - The Trayvon Martin case and the Paula Deen racial epithet controversy. * 15x04: Internal Affairs - The rape cops scandals. * 15x06: October Surprise - The Anthony Weiner sexting scandal. * 15x09: Rapist Anonymous - The Jodi Arias case. * 15x15: Comic Perversion - The Daniel Tosh rape joke controversy, the Derek Jeter one-night stand memorabilia gift baskets controversy, and the Roman Polanski sexual abuse case. * 15x22: Reasonable Doubt - The Woody Allen child sexual abuse allegations. * 15x23: Thought Criminal - The Gilberto Valle case. Season 16 * 16x02: American Disgrace - The Standard, High Line elevator incident and The David Howard racist comments controversy. * 16x04: Holden's Manifesto - The Elliot Rodger case. * 16x05: Pornstar's Requiem - The Belle Knox controversy. * 16x06: Glasgowman's Wrath - The Slender Man stabbing case. * 16x08: Spousal Privilege - The Ray Rice case. * 16x09: Pattern Seventeen - Based on the nationwide rape-kit backlog. * 16x13: Decaying Morality - The Central Park Five lawsuit, the death of Eric Garner, and the Bill Cosby sexual assault allegations. * 16x14: Intimidation Game - The Gamergate controversy. * 16x18: Devastating Story - The Emma Sulkowicz case and the "A Rape on Campus" story. * 16x19: Granting Immunity - The recent series of measles outbreaks due to the anti-vaccination movement. Season 17 * 17x01-17x02: Devil's Dissections/Criminal Pathology - The Robert Durst case and the Gilgo Beach murders. * 17x03: Transgender Bridge - Based on Bruce Jenner's sex-change operation into Caitlyn Jenner